The Rivalry
by CeCdancer
Summary: Tuffnut believes that he's a "Professional Dragon Trainer", but Ruffnut highly disagrees. What happens when the twins get a chance to prove the other wrong? Chaos...Hurt Feelings...and most importantly...Ultimate Destruction.
1. Re-Introductions

_The average day in Berk is usually very calm and very predictable..._

_That is, of course, unless the twins decide to start another one of their famous arguments..._

"I'm a professional dragon trainer!" Tuffnut argued.

"Uh, no you're not," Ruffnut boasted.

Tuffnut puffed out his chest, "I trained a Typhoomerang," he said.

"That was Torch!" Ruffnut said, "That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!" he protested.

"No it doesn't! We already knew Torch _before_ he found you trapped in the woods; so you didn't have to gain his trust, because he had already trusted you."

"So? I trained him from _inside_ the trap!" he said.

"I was thrown in front of a wild Scauldron!" she yelled.

"So?!" Tuffnut threatened.

"Ugh, you're impossible," Ruffnut spat.

* * *

"They're at it again," Astrid sighed, "Do they ever stop?"

Fishlegs shook his head, "This is ridiculous…they're been arguing the **entire** day," he groaned.

"What'd you expect?" Snotlout asked, "It's the twins we're talking about...what else would they do?"

Hiccup stepped forwards, "I think it's time we end this…" he said, "What do you guys think?" he asked.

"Now's your chance," Snotlout said, lazily gesturing ahead.

"Wha—" Hiccup asked as the twins came bolting towards them.

"Hiccup!" he heard them yell before they stopped in front of him.

"Scauldron!"

"Typhoomerang!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Tell him, Hiccup!"

"I'm a professional!"

"You? Oh please."

"Okay...guys? This has gone too far," Hiccup interfered, "We're going to finish this, once and for all," he said.

"What do you mean?" the twins asked.

"What _do_ you mean?" Astrid asked.

"We're going to see who the so-called 'better' and 'more responsible' dragon trainer is between the two of you," Hiccup explained, lowering his voice so just Astrid could hear him, "Even though we already know the answer."

Tuffnut grunted, "Is this because of yesterday?" he asked.

"Yes," Hiccup said, as the mental image of the twins being thrown off their Zippleback passed through his head.

"Uh…_how_, exactly, are we going to do that?" asked Fishlegs.

"Ruff, Tuff, meet us back here at sunset," Hiccup announced, facing the other teens, "Gang…we've got some scavenging to do."

* * *

The twins had—for the most part—settled down, and were now casually talking with each other.

"So…what do you think Hiccup's planning to show us?" Ruffnut asked.

"Why are you asking me? I'm not psychic," Tuffnut stated.

"That much is true," Ruffnut smirked.

Tuffnut sighed, "When are we supposed to meet them, again?" he asked.

"Sunset…why?" Ruffnut asked.

"Oh…" Tuffnut muttered, looking up to the sky, "Well, it's sunset now."

Ruffnut jumped up, "What?!" she practically yelled, "Why didn't you say anything?!" she hollered, running towards the academy.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes, "…Girls. They always have to be on time for everything," he groaned, picking up his pace.

* * *

The twins burst into the academy and tumbled in, ending up at Hiccup's feet.

"What's up, Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked awkwardly.

Ruffnut stood up and adjusted her helmet, "Yeah, why'd we have to meet you here?" she asked.

Hiccup cleared his throat and moved over to the entrance, "Because…there's someone—well, someone's—that I want you to meet," he said.

The twins impatiently stared at the entrance, wondering whom Hiccup could possibly be talking about.

Hiccup grinned as he watched their anticipation, "Alright guys, you can come in now," he said, pressing down the lever that brought up the roof of the academy.

Two dragons flew in, each heading towards a specific twin.

The twins gasped—

"Scauldy!" Ruffnut cried, embracing the Scauldron tightly.

"Torch!" Tuffnut exclaimed, head-bumping said Typhoomerang.

Hiccup stepped forwards, "We decided that the best way to settle who the 'better trainer' is once and for all, is to have you train your own individual dragon," he said.

"Now you'll see," Tuffnut said, stroking Torch's snout.

"Yeah. Now _you'll_ see that I'm—" Ruffnut started.

"C'mon guys..." Hiccup groaned.

"But Hiccup, what about Barf and Belch?" asked Fishlegs, "Who's going to take care of them?"

Hiccup tiled his head and scratched his head…he hadn't thought _that_ far ahead yet, "I'll take care of them," he suggested, "Toothless won't mind…won't you Bud?" he said.

Toothless rolled his eyes and grunted, "Are you sure?" Fishlegs squeaked, "I mean, you'll be taking care of technically _three dragons_," he said.

"I'll be fine Fishlegs," Hiccup said, "Besides," he said, lowering his voice, "I think the twins are going to have way more trouble than—"

"Hey, how did you find them, anyways?" Tuffnut asked.

The four teens groaned, "Don't even ask," they said in unison.

"Uh…he just did," Ruffnut deadpanned.

"Well, we're not going to spend hours explaining how we hunted them down," Astrid snapped.

Tuffnut held up his arms, "Sheesh, it was just a simple question," he said.

Hiccup waved his arms around, "Your training begins now," he said, "Good luck," he added, "We'll see you back here tomorrow."

"No problem," Ruffnut said, leading Scauldy away.

"Yeah, see ya," Tuffnut said, walking out of the Academy.

Barf and Belch's heads visibly sagged, "Don't worry," Hiccup told them, "Ruff and Tuff will find that they can't stand not riding together…you'll see," he reassured.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Fishlegs said, "The twins seemed pretty happy."

Hiccup glared at him and sighed, "Not. Helping."

* * *

**A/N:**

**The twins are going to learn some very valuable lessons from this experience...and now Hiccup is going to have his hands very full...**

**I know I said that I was going to update "Watching the Series", but this idea has been in my head ever since I saw a comment about "Free Scauldy"…and I just couldn't resist.**

**Who do you think the better dragon trainer is? **

**Ruffnut: Scauldy-Tidal Class Tricks: None (known)**

**Tuffnut: Torch-Stoker Class Tricks: Wings, Spin**

**Continue?**


	2. Worse than Before?

"This is Scauldy's sleeping spot, and we're not sharing it with you!"

"-Hey! No fair! I got here first!"

"…So?!"

Hiccup sighed in exasperation as the twins bickering could be heard throughout the entire village. He slouched deeper into his father's chair, "I guess we should _probably_ find out what's going on. …What do you guys think?" he asked.

Toothless crooned in agreement, while Barf and Belch nodded their heads solemnly. Hiccup sighed, "Don't worry guys, I'm sure everything will be back to normal soon-"

[Crash]

"Oh, so you're playing the blaming game now, are you?"

[Second Crash]

"You'd better believe it, yak-breath!"

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his temples. After a few moments, he got onto Toothless—Barf and Belch in tow—and flew off towards the commotion.

…

It was not a pretty sight.

Weapons, food, metal…almost everything known to Viking had been carelessly dumped throughout the village. Wide-eyed, Hiccup scanned the destruction, "Well bud…I think I know where we can find the twins," he said, pointing at the trail of fallen metal. Toothless chortled in agreement; and wordlessly, the trio took off.

* * *

"Hey Hiccup," Fishlegs greeted, as said Viking landed.

Hiccup stared at the backs of Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid, "Uh…what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Watching," Snotlout replied.

Hiccup ran his hand through his hair, "…Watching what, exactly?"

Astrid faced him, "The twins," she said quickly, turning back around.

Hiccup mentally rolled his eyes, "I can _see_ that. And might I ask _why_, exactly?"

Snotlout grabbed him by the upper arm, "Just come and see," he grinned, yanking him towards a warehouse.

"I don't see what the big—" Hiccup stopped mid-sentence, "…Oh."

The twins had literally been trying to claim the warehouse, by writing their names all over the walls, throwing in their—spare—clothes, and tossing all of their weapons, tools, and anything deemed "their's" inside.

And yet they _still_ weren't finished.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, before striding up to the twins.

"Would somebody **please** explain to me what is going on here?!" he asked.

They both pointed an accused finger, "He/She started it!" they hollered.

"I don't care who started it!" Hiccup yelled, "All I care about, is that you clean up this mess, let Silent Sven have his storage house back, and find a place for your dragons to sleep. …And I suggest you find one soon," he said, "Before it gets too dark."

The twins scoffed.

"Oh, and if I hear any complaining," he warned, "I'm letting your father know about this."

The twin's identical grins faltered, "You wouldn't do that…" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah…just…chill out, kid," Ruffnut said, "Chill out…I like the sound of that!" she beamed.

"You bet I will," Hiccup said, stalking off.

The twins shared a knowing glance, before they frantically rushed into the storage room.

"I bet I can finish this faster than you!" she yelled.

Tuffnut scoffed, "No way," he said, "Torch, wings!" he commanded.

Torch obeyed, causing the entire wooden structure—as well as everything inside of it—to go flying off, and out of the village.

Ruffnut gaped, "You're such an idiot…now we have to fly all around Berk, just to find our stuff…" she said.

Tuffnut swallowed, "Oh…uh…I did that, on purpose!" he grinned, "Yeah! You see, I wanted this to be a…uh…scavenger hunt!" he grinned.

"…In the dark," Ruffnut deadpanned.

Tuffnut faltered, "Y-Yes," he said.

Ruffnut face palmed, "Have fun," she said, clambering onto Scauldy, "I'm not wasting my time," she said, lightly patting the Scauldon, causing him to gracefully take off.

The viewing teens turned to Tuffnut, who had turned a deep shade of red.

He scoffed, "Psht, she's just a wimp," he reassured himself, "Come on Torch! Let's go have some fun!" he said, yawning.

Torch looked at the teens helplessly, but the teens only shrugged. Torch slouched in defeat, and after a few minutes of Tuffnut's ranting, he harshly flew up and into the forest.

The remaining teens stared after him, "…You think he's going to survive the night?" Astrid asked.

"Who? Tuffnut or Torch?" Snotlout asked.

The other teens snickered, "Both," Astrid concluded.

Hiccup shook his head in disappointment, "And we thought we were _helping_ them by letting them have their own dragon…but it only seems to be making things _worse_," he moaned.

"Don't worry about it Hiccup," Fishlegs said, "They can't possibly keep this up for much longer," he said.

The other teens stared at him, unamused…before they burst out in laughter.

"…What?!" Fishlegs asked, completely oblivious to his previous statement.

"Never mind, Fishlegs," Hiccup chuckled, "Never mind…"

* * *

**So _lucky_ me gets to take the SAT tomorrow…joy.**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed!**

**Votes for the Best Trainer:**

**-Ruffnut: 4**

**-Tuffnut: 1**

**-Both (Equal): 4**

**Aw, is there no faith in Tuffnut?**

**Jokes aside, here is my updating "plan" that I hope to stick to:**

**-Quit Pressuring Me! (Before the end of March)**

**-How to Please a Jorgenson (Same as above)**

**-Watching the Series (ROB Episode 5, or Legend of the Boneknapper; By 3/10)**


End file.
